einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Lars
Appearance At character creation A 5'11" man of a slightly stocky build. Has close-cropped brown hair with a touch of grey. Hazel eyes and no facial hair. Has a tendency to look around curiously with a faint smile on his face, as if he is regarding the world in silent wonder. Current (Out of Armor) A 5'11" man of a slightly stocky build. Has close-cropped brown hair with a touch of grey. Hazel eyes and no facial hair. Has a tendency to look around curiously with a faint smile on his face, as if he is regarding the world in silent wonder. Wears a Pendant of Steve; it is of Steve’s synthflesh avatar. Is also wearing a well-made homemade green robe, with golden designs on the collar and sleeves. Has managed to avoid almost any surgery, except a bit of a kicking by Mesk. Has some torso scars from being shot. Current (In Armor) A Long range battle suit, which resembles standard battlesuit with a larger LESHO Rifle mounted on one of the shoulders. It has the White Circle of Algis drawn on the front and back. The battlesuit also has a Variable Heavy Laser "Raduga" and a Piezoelectric Shard Launcher, both with the Arrow of Ingram. Inside the battlesuit he is wearing a standard MCP-I and a bulletproof vest with the White Circle of Algis. He is carrying a standard Gauss Rifle and a civilian gauss rifle with the Arrow of Ingram. Following him around is a nuclear bomb with legs. Personal Information Brother Lars, a Speaker of the unpopular Gazer Sek religious sect, is an extremely devout man who acts with the divine assurance that everything he does is backed up by divine will and command. He fears little, as he knows that should he die in a horrible accident, he will go to the afterlife in the service of the Gazer. As a Speaker, he is charged with spreading the message of the Gazer to others, though he understands that many have no room for religion in this world of technology. Instead, he sprinkles his speech with platitudes and distributes pamphlets to those he meets. He also commits acts of savage violence in the name of the Gazer. The Gazer is a god of personal introspection, following divine command, and acting always in the name of the Gazer. Violence is not a central tenet, but divine retribution against those who directly act against the Gazer is, which is what led Brother Lars to the HMRC. Lars was preaching his message in a public park, where he was roughly assaulted by a trio of officers who were tired of listening to him. One of them made the mistake of ripping his prayer book to shreds. Lars, standing back up after the beating, was filled with divine purpose. Having trained in weaponry in his past, he assembled his weaponry, gathered a couple followers, and assaulted the local precinct. After a drawn out gun battle resulting in the destruction of the station, many deaths, and the loss of all of his followers, Brother Lars was captured. He was quickly processed, thrown on a prison ship, and sent off to the HMRC. Reason assigned to HMRC: Firebombing and shooting up a police station After Lurker The Mono-men worship their gods in a heavily fortified temple on Hera, guided by a reclusive priest who has been seen wearing a well-made green robe with golden designs on the collar and sleeves, and carrying a large, very worn looking book, presumed to be their holy scripture. The interior of the temple has never been seen by one outside of the Hand, but there are rumors that it contains the most holy object in the religion, and the supposed source of the gods. Attributes Felt a sharp pain in his head that radiated out and faded away after praying to Cog-azaon for knowledge of the Haebi. Broken spine. Both legs are juryrigged into mostly working condition. Inventory Armor * Long range battle suit Nuclear - Inscribed with the symbols of Algis and Ingram ** 2 solid metal rounds ** Armor pieces redistributed, 80% functional * MCP-I * Civilian Police Body Armor - Inscribed with the Symbol of Algis Implants * Neural Connector Psychokinetic Amplifier Weapons * Variable Heavy Laser "Raduga" * Gauss Rifle (10/10) - Inscribed with symbol of Ingram ** Spare gauss rifle clip - Inscribed with symbol of Ingram * Civ Gauss rifle (10/10) **Extra magazine * Nuke with Legs (unknown yield, "probably" sub-megaton) (Christmas Party 2013) * 5 Second Reset (1) ** 3 extra batteries *Arranger ** L1 Heat Point round ** L2 Compression round ** Black Compression round ** L2 Material Corrosion round ** Black Material Corrosion round ** L2 Magnet round Other crap * Potion #20 (Christmas 2014) * Blue smoke cig (carton) * Xeno spit * Booze * Nyars artifact: Bag of people * 11 Token Mission history Last Levelup: 20 Mission 8 Mission 9B Mission 11 Mission 12 Mission 13 Mission 17 Mission 20 Snapdragon Mission 22 Mission 25 Mission 27